I Can Be Youre Hero baby
by fox00
Summary: hey, ok this is a song fic. for the song i can be yoru hero , the parings are DMHG and HPHG...so please rr ...oh and the rating is just to be safe..i think there i like one cuss word


Disclaimer: the characters nor the song belong to me ok, need I say more   
"I Can Be You're Hero"  
  
  
  
  
Its the last night of the year and they are all at the 'Yule Ball', all the 7th years....Harry is sitting alone at a table thinking about how fast the last few years have gone bye when he sees Draco and Hermione standing off to the side of everyone, he sees Draco hit her not to hard but he still hit her, it wasn't the first time but this time Harry was going to ignore that Herm' had told him and Ron so many times, to just stay out of it wasn't a big deal, that Draco really did love her. Harry whispered to himself 'even if she doesn't want me to, ill try to be her hero' {*Whisper* let me be your hero} He walked over to them. Stopping in front of Draco blocking his view of Hermione...just then a slow song came on, so he asked "Hermione could I have this dance?" {Would you dance if I asked you to dance, if I asked you to dance} "Um..." she said trying to look at Draco over Harry but Harry moved so she couldn't  
  
"umm..sure Harry" she finally answered.  
  
At that Harry grabbed her hand and half ran towards the dance floor only pulling her faster when she tried to look back at Draco. {Would you run and never look back}   
Harry pulled Hermione close to him and they began to dance.  
  
"Harry what's up with you, why did you just drag me off from Draco like that"  
  
She saw tears forming in Harry's eyes and her heart sank in her chest, and she found herself having to fight back tears herself. {Would you cry if you saw me cryin'?} "I saw him hit you Herm' ....I wont let him hurt you like that anymore" was his answer {Would you save my soul tonight} "Harry I told you already it dos-" Harry cut her off, by.... kissing her, it was almost as if she trembled under his touch. {Would you tremble if I touched your lips} When he pulled away she laughed that laugh people laugh to cover up that they are nervous or embarrassed. {would you laugh, oh please tell me this} "Herm. don't be nervous, I'm sorry about that its just, I can't stand to see some one hurt you, I love you Hermione, I would rather die then hurt you, why should he claim to love you, when he never could." {now would you die for the one you love} At that she pulled him closer to her in a sweet embrace and whispered, "I love you too" in his ear {hold me in your arms tonight.} He returned her embrace, and whispered back (singing')  
  
"~ I can be you're hero baby I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand bye you forever you can take my breath away~"  
  
The song ended and they stopped dancing and went to sit down at the table Harry had been at when he saw Draco hit Hermione. Just then Draco walked over and he looked pretty mad. Hermione looked pretty scared as well, so Harry turned to her putting his back to Draco who was walking over from the other side of the hall and said, "Hermione, will you ..be 'mine'?"  
  
"oh Harry.." she said hugging him tight "I would give anything to be you're"  
  
"always?" Harry asked.  
  
"always." Hermione answered {would you swear that you'll always be mine would you lie would you rob me blind} "Ok. I duno what I'm getting myself into but here I go." Harry said standing up just in time to meat Draco at the end of the table....  
  
"Ok. Malfoy what do you want?" Harry said half yelling at Draco  
  
"I am just over here to get Hermione chill Potter it's not your concern." Draco half yelled back.  
  
"Guess what Hermione doesn't want you to 'come get her' she is quite contempt with me and will be for ..always....so go fined some one else to hurt, your not going to hurt her anymore" Harry replied actually quite comely {am I in to deep, have I lost my mined? I don't care your here tonight} He then walked back and sat down behind Hermione (facing Draco) and wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her shoulder with an expression on his face that said in you're face Draco'.  
  
"What the fuck Potter, what do you think your doing!?" he then focused his gaze on Hermione. "Hermione what's this about, what are you doing with this, little prick?"  
  
"He isn't a prick Draco and I'm leaving you for him, he actually knows how to love some one."  
  
"Malfoy...just walk away ok, you and here are over." Harry said casting a glance at Hermione as he said it. Then as Draco stalked off, he kissed her cheek and whispered,  
  
"I love you Hermione". She leaned back into him and just closed her eyes wishing that the moment would never end. {~I can be you're hero baby I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever you can take my breath away~} Then after a wile, Harry stood up, and held his hand out to Hermione as for her to get up, so she did. When she stood up taking Harry's hand he began to lead her out of the great hall and towards the big marble stairs  
  
"Harry where are we going?" she questioned but alls he said was  
  
"shhh, you will see."  
  
Eventually they came to the stairs to the astronomy tower, and Harry began to lead her up them. When they got to the top he led her over to one of the windows, and she suddenly knew why he had led her all the way up there, it was a beautiful night, all the stars where shining bright and there where only a few soft clouds lingering that only added to the beauty of it all. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but only to have Harry place his finger on her lips as to tell her not to speak...he then pulled her into another sweet embrace. They could hear bits of music drifting up from the great hall, and Harry turned around so that he was in front of Hermione and took her hand in his, and as they began to dance to music only they could hear. Hermione knew, she must be in heaven. {hon. just wanna hold you, I juts wanna hold you oh yeah} Then suddenly Harry stopped there dance, looked her striate in the eye and asked, "Is this really happening......are you really finally mine?"  
  
With tears in her eyes she answered "Yes Harry, yours, yours always." {am I in to deep, have I lost my mind well I don't care your here tonight}  
  
they then began to dance again, and if he didn't know better Harry would have said they where walking in the clouds, but that couldn't be, there weren't any clouds out on that perfect night { I can be your hero baby I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever you can take my breath away~  
  
I can be you're hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
and I will stand by you forever!  
  
you can take my breath away  
  
you can take my breath away  
  
I can be you're he-e-ro}  
  
A/N: please review and tell me what you think I just wrote this spur of the moment...so um yeah...kisses! 


End file.
